Outset Island
Outset Island was an island the southwest region of the Great Sea. Despite its name, it was in fact two separate islands, connected by two small bridges. It was the home of the hero, Link. History On Outset Island there was a tradition, that when the boys turn ten they are given a green tunic, in memory of the Hero of Time. One day, the island's peaceful shores were visited by pirates, who were pursuing a giant bird. The bird later kidnapped Aryll, Link's sister, and he left the island to pursue it. The water spirit Jabun later made his home in a cave at the back of the island, after his previous home on Greatfish Isle was destroyed by Ganondorf. Only when Link received bombs was he be able to go back there, since the cave was well protected with a large stone. The island was also home to the Savage Labyrinth, a mini-dungeon, which Link had to explore in order to find a Triforce Chart. Places of interest The island had two piers on the northern coast, one of which Beedle generally docked his ship. There were four small houses, a well, and a cluster of small rocks protruding from the waters between the two islands. Several small patches of black soil were dotted about the island. When Link the Pig dug in them, it found various things such as money, Morths, and a Piece of Heart. Houses There were four houses on Outset Island: *One was owned by Link's Grandma, who lived there with Link and Aryll. It had a few photos and the family shield on the walls, and contained a kitchen and living area on the ground floor and a small upper floor. Underneath the house's small balcony was a hidden room containing a Treasure Chest in which an Orange Rupee (worth 100 Rupees) could be found. *Another house was home to two brothers, Orca and Sturgeon, and Sturgeon's granddaughter Sue-Belle. Orca lived on the ground floor and frequently annoyed Sturgeon by practicing sword-fighting so violently that the pots fell off the walls of the upper room where Sturgeon lived. Orca's room was devoted primarily to fighting equipment and was where Link received his first sword and training. There was also a Knight's Crest on display on the wall. Sturgeon's room could only be accessed by an external ladder, and had a small balcony. *The highest house on the island was up a gentle slope behind Orca's and was home to Rose, Abe, and their two children. Jumping into the top window of the house revealed a hidden attic containing Rupees and supplies. *The only building on the eastern island was a house belonging to Mesa. Inside was a small main room and a hidden room in which 20 Rupees were found inside a chest. Mesa had the largest garden of any of the residents, but was constantly frustrated by the effort it takes to keep it tidy. Aryll's Lookout This was a tall wooden tower constructed in the waters just of the northern tip of the eastern island, connected to the land by a thin pier. Its exact purpose was unknown, although it appears to be some sort of watch tower. It consists of a ladder leading up a thick wooden pole to a platform which is covered by a roof and surrounded by a balcony. Aryll named the tower after herself because she was fond of playing there with the seagulls and her telescope. Forest Of Fairies Atop the cliffs of the western island laid a mysterious forest known as the Forest of Fairies. It was accessible only by traveling up a path on the eastern island and crossing between the two over a suspension bridge. Inside was a fairy fountain blocked by a rock, inhabited by a Great Fairy who gave Link a bigger wallet. Enemies found there included Bokoblins, Moblins, Morths and Mothulas. The forest was the place where Link first met Tetra, after he rescued her from the beasts. Savage Labyrinth Later in the game, the Savage Labyrinth is accessible, for two reasons. One, the bridge is now repaired. Two, he can access the cave with his Deku Leaf after changing the wind direction. Old Man Ho Ho can see the entrance, blocked by a giant rock (he stands near the bridge). After making the leap, Link can use his Power Bracelet to lift the rock and throw it. This opens a hole, which has several floors, featuring different many creatures Link meets throughout his quest. There are 51 floors. At the 31st floor, the Wind's Requiem reveals a chest containing a Triforce Chart. A Piece of Heart can also be found on the 51st and bottom floor. Inhabitants Hylians At the beginning of Link's adventure, 11 people resided on the islands: *Link *Aryll *Link's and Aryll's Grandma *Orca *Sturgeon *Sue-Belle *Rose *Abe *Joel *Zill *Mesa Old Man Ho Ho visited the island, but it is not believed he lived there. Wildlife *Wild pigs, colored both pink and black, live on the island. Some were caught by Link as pets for Rose's family, after which the captured pigs resided in a pen. *Seagulls nested on the island, and some were known to play with Aryll. *Crabs lived in the sand at the island's coast, and were known to wander along the beach, but they hid in the sand as soon as anyone approached. Palm trees, white flowers, long and short grass, and other assorted but common plants grew on Outset Island. Enemies When Link first returned to the island, it had become infested with Red and Green ChuChus and Miniblins. Other enemies were known to live in the Forest of Fairies. Category:Islands